Hot Nurses
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: "So, are you nurses?" Barry asks, becoming incredibly confused when both men shake their heads, appearing as if they're trying to hold back laughter. AKA Barry is drugged up on pain medication and discovers that the hot nurses are his boyfriends. ColdFlashWave


"Just a warning, he'll be a bit out of it from the pain killers so things will probably be a bit confusing for him. He should start becoming more aware within the next half hour. If he hasn't let me know. As I said, this is an experimental drug so I can't be totally certain how he'll react even though I-"

"It'll be fine Snow. We'll grab you if anything happens."

At first, the voices Barry wakes to sound like they're underwater which briefly makes him panic until he realises he can breathe and so he's clearly not drowning. He does, however, feel like he's floating so maybe he's lying on water…no, he's not wet. Opening his eyes might give him a better idea of where he is and so he does that, rapidly blinking when shiny, startling white practically blinds him. They suddenly dim and Barry sighs in relief. He knew the telekinetic powers were only a matter of time.

"How you feelin' doll?"

The voice startles Barry, both from the fact it's clearer and unfamiliar. He turns his head and squints at the man who's standing beside him. Is he a nurse? No, he's too pretty to be a nurse and he's not wearing the uniform. Unless he's a bad, rule-breaking nurse. Barry likes that thought, of a bad, _bad_ nurse. He wonders if he could convince the nurse to give him a sponge-bath.

"Barry? You with us?"

Another voice, one of the ones Barry had woken up to. He cranes his neck a bit to find another man standing by the bottom of the bed. He looks concerned which is sad since Barry is certain he'd look much handsomer smiling. Is he a nurse too? Again, he doesn't look like one and this is all very confusing for Barry.

"You should smile," Barry informs the man, his words a bit more slurred than intended. He frowns and sticks out his tongue which sits heavier than he thinks it's supposed to.

A low chuckle rumbles from the other man. He takes a seat on the bed beside Barry's chest and takes his hand.

"You gave us quite a scare Barry," the nurse says gruffly and wanting to comfort this pretty man, Barry uses his free hand to pat the man's arm. It's at this point he notices there's something sticking out of him and alarmed, he tries to shake the protruding object out. He's quickly stopped when the other nurse catches his hand, holding it still and though he's now effectively caught, Barry decides there are definitely worse people to be captured by.

"You gotta keep that in Scarlett. You don't want to feel any pain now, do you?"

Pain? Why would Barry be in pain? "I feel greeeeat," Barry informs the man and really, it was getting a bit annoying not knowing these guy's names. Nurses really ought to be wearing name tags. He tells the both of them this.

"Name tags? Doll you really are high right now. I'm Mick, remember?" Mick says, looking very amused for some reason. Did Barry tell a joke?

"Mick," he tests the name out, trying hard not to slur it.

"And I'm Len," the other man says patiently, patting the hand he's holding.

"So, are you nurses?" Barry asks, becoming incredibly confused when both men shake their heads, appearing as if they're trying to hold back laughter. If they're not nurses then why are they here? Unless…unless they're policemen and Barry is a suspect in a case. Did he _kill_ someone? Are they going to chop off his hands?!

"I don't wanna lose my hands!" Barry cries pitifully, missing the bemused look that is shared over the top of his head.

"You're not going to lose your hands Barry. See, we're letting go."

Even though he ought to be relieved, Barry instantly mourns the loss of those calloused, warm hands.

"So…who are you?" Barry asks suspiciously, once again missing the look shared between Mick and Len, this one full of incredulity.

"We're your boyfriends Barry," Len replies and Barry's mouth drops. Boyfriends? Plural? As in Barry gets to kiss and cuddle these beautiful men whenever he wants to?

" _Really_?"

Barry can't believe he'd ever get so lucky as to have one pretty boyfriend, let alone _two_. He has to tell Iris, she's never going to believe it.

"Woah there, stay where you are." Mick gently pushes against Barry's chest, preventing him from getting out of bed and hunting down Iris. "You got hurt real bad, you need to stay in bed."

"But I need to tell Iris that I've won life," Barry explains, not sure why his boyfriends don't seem to understand. Surely they should be supporting him?

"You can tell her later," Len says, his eyes crinkled in a way that is incredibly attractive. How did Barry get so lucky?

"But she needs to know!" Barry insists. "You two are like…woah."

"Like woah, huh? I should put that on my resume," Mick snorts and Barry nods.

"You should," he agrees seriously because that'll get Mick _all_ the jobs…unless he already has a job? Does he have a job? Barry thinks he ought to know this as a good boyfriend except…what if he isn't a good boyfriend? What if they've come to break up with him because he doesn't know their jobs?

"Hey now Scarlett, why the long face?"

Barry's head is tilted up until he's looking straight into mesmerising ice blue eyes.

"You're breaking up with me!"

"Wait what?" Mick looks at him like he's grown two heads and Barry's eyes dart to the side to check. "Doll, no one's breaking up with anyone."

"But I don't know your jobs," Barry sniffs. "And...," a horrible realisation dawns on him. "I forgot your names! I'm the worst!"

"Hey now Barry, it's okay. You just got hurt and you're on some weird drugs right now. Soon you'll remember," Len says and he sounds so confident that Barry can't help but trust him.

"You sure?" He checks.

"Positive. C'mon, you should probably relax a bit more. Why don't you lie back down."

Safe in the knowledge he's not being broken up with, Barry does, but not before asking, "Lie with me?"

It's a bit of a squeeze fitting three men onto the bed but they somehow manage it, Barry happily snug between his boyfriends. They drop identical kisses onto his forehead and even though Barry may have only met them a few minutes ago he feels incredibly loved.

Those are some great nurses.

* * *

This is not supposed to be realistic in the slightest, just a bit of fun.


End file.
